


Run To You

by somebodytoldme



Series: The Accidental Time Travelling Spider [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, He is not Deadpool yet, M/M, Mercenary Wade Wilson before he became Deadpool, This is a companion fic, Time Travel, Weapon X - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: Wade Winston Wilson is fucked up, and he's fucked up a lot of good things... But, falling for Peter Parker isn't one of them.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to the main story line of 'I'm Gonna Getcha Good'.
> 
> This is not necessary to understand the main story line. It is just drabbles and a little extra on Past! Wade Wilson's perspective since I will not be writing it in the main fiction. I don't know how often I will update it. And it will skip around a lot. Consider it a little bonus.
> 
> That being said, it isn't necessary to read the main fiction to enjoy either. But know that there will be great skips in time - with action happening in between them.
> 
> ENJOY :D

Wade  _ hates _ patrol duty. He has to somehow stay awake, pacing about like an NPC in a video game, while the protagonist sneaks about the bushes and out of his designated field of vision. He scuffs his shoe in the dirt. The thing he hates most about patrol is that nothing ever actually happens, and it leaves him too much time alone with his thoughts. Which is a dangerous concoction. He doesn’t really like to reflect on the past, hakuna matata. 

His shift is almost up, and he’s humming 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton, when he hears something weird behind  him. It is a definite  _ thud _ , but not, like, a branch falling. It is soft, fleshy-like  _ thud _ . Like a body hitting the ground. He’s intimate with that sound… Which means that someone really could be sulking in the bushes, he reaches for Bea, and heads in that direction.

The culprit is in, in fact, a body - laying face down in the dirt. Sheathing Bea, he bent down to check how it died. Except it is not dead. He can feel a faint pulse, and when he turns them over, he whistles. “Not even my birthday yet…” Objectively, he was attractive. Swooping brown hair, strong bone structure but also very young to be here. He gives him a shake, but he is clearly unresponsive. So, he has no other choice than to take him back to camp. 

\---

There is a ruckus. Wade is very good at causing ruckus-es, that is  _ not  _ a word. He supposes he deserves it, carrying a body bridal-style back to camp, and dumping it in Logan’s tent just as him and Kayla Silverfox are having a serious talk. Fun.

“Wade?” Logan asks as he enters, flustered, well as flustered as the Wolverine could be. But they were on their feet in seconds, “ _ What the fuck _ ?” are on their feet and currently inspecting how alive the kid currently was. It wasn’t great.

“I was just finishing up securing the perimeter when it went all  _ raining men _ on me…”

Silverfox peeled back his eyelid, shining a light in his pupils, “I think he’s been drugged…” Logan and Silverfox laid him down, crouching down and trying to diagnose him.

Wade edged for the exit, already feeling intrusive enough, he figured that the pair could handle it from here. “I’ll go let Stryker know what’s going on then…”

\---

They have to share a tent. Peter Parker had just appears out of nowhere, wide eyed, but with the mouth of a true sass-master. Something that Wade could respect, but not something he was sure he could handle. Stryker, the dick, assigns him to Wade without much thought (he’s the one who wished for him apparently). And… Also because nobody will sleep in the same tent as Wade.

Peter has manners enough to refuse the cot, but Wade can tell he is exhausted. He has quite the luggage under his eyes, and as soon as his head hits the pillow he is out for the count. At least he doesn’t have to worry about the kid trying to sneak out in the middle of the night. He settles on a spare blanket on the ground, and lays staring up at the canvas above. He’s tempted to just go outside, where there were at least stars to keep him company, and light a cigarette. But he was trying to kick that habit, cancer was a bad thing, and he should try to sleep. But he won’t.

It reaches about that time, and he almost feels bad waking Peter up. He looks so damn peaceful, like an angel. So, Wade lets him sleep in, and begins packing up around him as quietly as he can. He waits until he hears the others rustling about outside, and finally pokes at him. Peter grumbles and swats at him in his sleep. “Just a few more minutes, please.”

He supposes just a couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt.

\---

He is out smoking a cigarette because, well, it is that kind of mood. The back door swings open and out steps, of course, Logan. He sighs and takes another drag of delicious nicotine. His head is light and heavy with it all at the same time, and it makes him feel fucking alive.

“Got a light?” Logan asks from next to him, holding his choice in nasty cigar. Wade pulls out his lighter nonetheless. “That stuff will kill you,” Logan murmurs, ironically around a mouthful of smoke.

Pointedly, he finishes his bud and flicks it off into the night, “Hasn’t killed me yet.”

Logan chuckles, “Yeah…” He puffs on his cigar thoughtfully, “So…”

Wade knows Logan, and he knows what he wants to say about what just happened. He beats him to the chase. “So, it was just a little fun. I’ve had a few drinks, and I caught him staring so I wanted to tease him. No harm, no foul.” And it was just like that. He was just there, minding his own business, listening to a particularly chatty bartender, when he looks over and sees Peter. Peter sitting there clutching his rum and coke like it is keeping him centered to reality, staring at him with those eyes. Something was haunting about those eyes, like they could see right through him.

“But you and Silverfox, huh? That’s interesting…” He steers the conversation away, not so subtly, enjoying the way Logan’s face goes suspiciously blank.

“What are you, jealous?”

“No…” He sulks. “ _ Maybe _ ,” he pops ‘ _ may _ be _ ’ _ just a little bit that makes Logan chuckle. “A little bit, yeah.”

Logan just gives him this steady, knowing look, and it’s kind of infuriating, that look.

So, he wipes it off. With his face. He leans over so quick, just a quick peck. But then he lingers a little bit because Logan tastes cranberries. And Wade  _ knows _ who was drinking vodka and cranberry tonight. Logan doesn’t really kiss back, but he doesn’t pull away either, so Wade begins to move into his space to deepen the kiss. Only there is a cigar in Logan’s hand, and Wade flinches when it unintentionally brushes his forearm. 

“Shit,” Logan grumbles, dropping it, stomping it out with his boot. “Sorry.”

It is nothing, it just barely brushed his skin, it won’t leave a mark like the others. It takes him back to when he felt small, powerless to help it. The taste of alcohol in his mouth suddenly making him feel sick. He laughs because  _ that _ is what he  _ does _ . “Shoulda known I’d get hurt, playing with fire.”

Logan looks goddamn guilty. About the cigar. About more than that. He doesn’t really want that, never did. He opens his mouth to say, to say  _ what _ he doesn’t know, but something along those lines of  _ don’t be sorry, it was good to me. _ But the back door swings open to reveal a flushed Kayla. Who definitely drank too much. “Come  _ on _ , you two, you’re about to miss Stryker’s losing to Zero  _ again _ .”

His mouth snaps closed, lips twitching to a playful smirk that Logan watches carefully. Pretends he doesn’t notice it. “And miss that sulking face?” He gasps, “ _ never _ .”


End file.
